


Jean X Reader - Sunshine

by NekoDemon37



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Platonic Relationship, Romantic Relationship, Sadness, gotta love the feels, it kinda is.., spin-off fic??, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Could be read as a stand-alone fic but is a little spin-off of my    Eren X Reader - Forever And Always. You can read that here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4490229</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jean X Reader - Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as a stand-alone fic but is a little spin-off of my Eren X Reader - Forever And Always. You can read that here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4490229

There seemed to be less and less sunshine ever since that day. Jean kept feeling responsible for it, even when he knew it wasn’t his fault. The only thing that kept him going was his other best friend [y/n]. She was the one that brought a little sun back into his life, the one that kept him from falling into the deep, dark pit. She made him happy and eventually became his sunshine.

He didn’t fall for her like everybody thought he would. She was only a little sister to him and they were both perfectly content with that. They grieved together, laughed together, ate together and protected each other. Then [y/n] got to know Eren.

At first Jean was skeptical. His little sister with his least favorite person on the whole planet? He just couldn’t see it. But then he saw the two of them alone together. They were both so happy together and no matter how much he hated Eren, he was happy to see light in [y/n] eyes. So when Eren approached Jean and asked for his blessing, Jean said yes. 

It was worth it when Jean saw the happiness in [y/n]’s eyes. Jean was hugged tightly and when [y/n] pulled away, she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.” She had said. Jean had pulled her in for another hug, just glad that she was happy. But that was the past. Now his sunshine was gone. She was killed in an expedition. Just one month before the last titan was killed.

Jean was devastated. Both of his best friends were gone and he felt guilty for both of the deaths. Everybody said differently, but he couldn’t get it out of his head. Even Eren tried to cheer Jean up. It just didn’t work.

Wallowing in grief, Jean didn’t allow anyone near him for quite some time. It was only when Mikasa literally slapped some sense into him that he started to get better. Eren and Jean got to know each other better and didn’t hate the other as much as they had before. Even with that, there was still something missing in Jean’s life. And that was [y/n].

His sunshine was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Everything reminded him of her. Whether it was the rainy days, [y/n]’s favorite song or seeing horses. He caught himself humming her favorite song one day and he broke down in his room. After that, he had promised himself that he would kill every single titan so he could get to where [y/n] had wanted to go. Soon after, it happened.

All of the titans were gone and everybody was safe. Jean had helped Eren pick out the perfect spot for a grave and even though they didn’t have the body, they made it anyways. When that was done, Jean decided to let go of the girl. He promised to visit every so often, but he needed to stop blaming himself and this was the only way. Eren did the same thing and they both felt relief afterwards.

When Jean said that as he sat in front of [y/n]’s grave, a gentle breeze blew through. Some people would call that a coincidence, but Jean felt like it was [y/n] saying thank you. Smiling slightly, Jean touched the headstone lightly and got up. He walked around a bit and looked for a good sized rock. Once he found it, he put it onto the grave marker. Other stones were already on it, but every time he visited, he put one more. He didn’t know why, but he remembered her telling him about it.

“My family has done it for the longest time. It just sticks I guess,” [y/n] said. Remembering that made Jean smile.

‘It does stick,’ he thought. Looking down, he touched the stone again and walked away. The breeze picked up again and Jean looked to the sky, a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
